


The Fools Who Dream

by Janey_E



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Evak with kids, Even's POV, Family, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Fluff, Isak's POV, Kidfic, M/M, Married Life, One Shot, POV Multiple, the whole package
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janey_E/pseuds/Janey_E
Summary: A collection of moments from Isak and Even's family life, important and not-so-important. Kids, friends, mornings, evenings, weddings, birthdays, bad days, good days.Previously known as the one-shot "Happy Father's Day".





	1. Happy Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally a one-shot. Now it is a series. Or it will be. Because I can't get enough of Evak The Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a pretty loud bang from outside their room, and Even realizes what probably woke him up. The noise is coming from the kitchen: cupboard doors opening, utensils clinking, hectic whisper-shouting that’s probably meant to be quiet but is quite easy to hear even with their bedroom door closed. 
> 
> “Do you hear that?” Isak mutters in his arms. 
> 
> “Mmhm”, Even hums. “They’ll be fine. They know they’re not allowed to use the stove or the coffee maker without us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today has been Father's Day here in the Nordic countries, and I got this image stuck in my head of Evak with their kids - breakfast in bed, lazy morning, the whole package (pun intended).
> 
> Pure family fluff for your feels. Enjoy!

_**November 12th, 2034** _

 

Even drifts slowly back into consciousness, shuffling closer to the warm body next to him. He pulls his husband close to his chest, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Morning”, he murmurs into Isak’s neck.

“Mmm”, his husband replies sleepily, pulling Even’s arm tighter around his chest.

There’s a pretty loud bang from outside their room, and Even realizes what probably woke him up. The noise is coming from the kitchen: cupboard doors opening, utensils clinking, hectic whisper-shouting that’s probably meant to be quiet but is quite easy to hear even with their bedroom door closed.

“Do you hear that?” Isak mutters in his arms.

“Mmhm”, Even hums. “They’ll be fine. They know they’re not allowed to use the stove or the coffee maker without us.”

“You sure? I’ve been listening, they’ve been at it for some time now”, Isak says, softly brushing his fingers up and down Even’s arm over his chest.

“Let’s give them a few minutes more. I haven’t heard anything alarming yet.”

 

Isak twists around in his arms, pulling Even into a sleepy hug. Sleepy Isak is one of Even’s favourite Isaks, and he can’t help but press small kisses all over his husband’s drowsy face.

“Aaagh, stop it, you dork. I’m trying to sleep”, Isak groans.

“Stop being so cute when you’re sleeping then”, Even says, kissing Isak on the mouth, unhurried, loving. Isak kisses back lazily, eyes still closed.

“Besides, I think someone else has decided it’s time for us to wake up now”, Even adds as he hears footsteps nearing their bedroom door, the noise from the kitchen having stopped a moment ago.

 

There are a few whispers behind the door before it slowly creaks open. Even and Isak close their eyes, pretending to be asleep as well as they can.

“Happy Father’s Day!” two little voices yell, and Even feels something land with force on the foot of their bed. The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is a giddy three-year-old barely able to contain his excitement.

“Wake up dads, wake up wake up wake up!” Oskar yells, bouncing on their bed.

His big sister, the 7-year-old Alva steps closer to the bed, carefully carrying a tray.

“But what on earth is this? Have you brought us something?”, Even asks, emphasizing his amazement as he and Isak both sit up in the bed.

“Breakfast! We made you breakfast! And cards, I made you a card and you a card, I made you separate cards and Alva made you a card too”, Oskar rambles, almost out of breath. It has undoubtly been a big challenge for him to keep all this information from his parents.

 

Even helps Alva set the tray on his bedside table . There are two glasses of orange juice and two plates with two pieces of toast each, topped with brown cheese. Even bites back his laugh. These must be the loudest pieces of toast ever made.

“We would have made you coffee but you’ve said we can’t touch the coffee maker without you”, Alva pipes up, sounding a bit apologetic as she climbs onto the bed with them.

“Don’t worry honey, this looks amazing. It's perfect”, Isak says warmly as he hugs both of his kids, who then proceed to tackle Even at the same time.

Even knows for a fact that it’s very hard to get anything else than incoherent mumbling out of Isak before his morning coffee, but apparently Father’s Day brings out the softest in him.

 

They both get two brightly coloured cards, one from Alva and one from Oskar.

Oskar’s cards are decorated to look like a wrapped gift. Inside are descriptions of both of them, told by Oskar and written down by his kindergarten teachers.

 _My dad works with movies but not cartoons._  
_My dad likes to sing but I don’t always like it if he doesn’t stop._  
_My dad always wears his old denim jacket._  
_I like to draw with my dad because he’s very good at it._

Even beams, hugs Oskar again and thanks him for such a beautiful card. He exchanges cards with Isak to see what’s written in the other one.

 _My dad cures people who are sick inside them._  
_My dad is good at skateboarding but I can only try when he’s holding my hand._  
_My dad knows everything about animals and space._  
_I like to play with legos with my dad because he builds a funny castle._

Alva’s cards are shaped like snowmen, made from three white paper circles glued together. Both snowmen are smiling from ear to ear, but Even’s snowman has crazy orange hair and Isak’s has glasses on.

“Alva, this is so cool! It looks exactly like my hair.” Even ruffles his own hair to make it look even crazier, making Alva chuckle.

After Oskar has settled down a bit, they dare to lift the tray in the middle of the bed. Even and Isak savor their precious breakfast, praising how delicious it is with every other bite. In the end Oskar and Alva end up eating most of the toasts, as they had apparently gotten quite hungry during the lengthy (and quite noisy) manufacturing process.

 

At one point Alva skips out of the room for a bit and comes back with her favourite book of the moment: Pippi Longstocking. She idolizes Pippi so much she actually slept with her feet on the pillow for a whole week last month before admitting that she preferred the traditional way. She settles at the foot of the bed with her book, sneaking under Even’s duvet for warmth. She learned to read last summer and has been completely enthralled by books ever since. When she reads, she is so enclosed in her own world there have actually been times when Even or Isak have had to literally wave a hand front of her eyes to get her attention.

“I wanna read too”, Oskar exclaims, hopping down from the bed and running to his room. A moment later he returns, carrying a large picture book under his arm. Oskar climbs onto Isak's lap and shuffles himself in position, back against Isak's chest. He opens his favourite book about space on top of his little legs and commands: "Read."

Isak reaches for his reading glasses and obliges, as he almost always does. Oskar has been into all things space for a few months now and Even finds it completely endearing how Isak and Oskar share this thing that is only theirs, both so serious about it. Even knows that Isak is so careful not to push his own interests onto his children, they both are - it was one of the first things they talked about when they first started considering having kids. But whenever Oskar asks one of his million questions about the sun or stars or black holes or whatever, Isak never fails to give him a thorough, yet simple enough answer for a three-year-old to understand. No wonder Oskar thinks his dad knows everything.

 

Isak is a wonderful dad. Even wonders if he tells him that enough. Probably not, because Isak deserves to hear it every day. Even knows how Isak tries so, so hard to be a supporting parent, to make his family a priority in a way his own father never had. And he has. For such a grumpy boy he used to be, Isak has incredible patience and tenderness towards his kids.

Alva is biologically Isak's and Oskar is Even's, but they've always felt that both kids are pretty much an equal mix of both of their parents. Although there have been times - particularly when they've had a disagreement on something - when Even has caught a look on his daughter’s face that is nothing if not Isak: a blank, disapproving look coupled with a sassy eyebrow raise. It's hard to stay mad at her when she does that and reminds him just how much he has gotten in this life.

Alva is a meticulous aesthete and is endlessly interested about Even’s job and what it means to direct movies. But she is also a bit of a wild child, more often than not sporting at least one bruise on her long limbs.

Where Alva is outspoken and fearless, Oskar is a bit more quiet and thoughtful. But when it is only the four of them, he is almost always a pure little ball of sunshine. He has a habit of kissing every one of his toys goodnight when he goes to bed, which makes Even’s heart swell every single time.

This little boy. _Their_ little boy. So full of love to give to everything and everyone he meets.

 

Even looks at his little family. Alva laying at the foot of the bed, her lips mouthing along as she reads. Oskar stopping Isak from turning the page because it’s his favourite picture, a big map of the stars covering the whole spread.

“Not yet! I wanna look at the stars!”

His daughter. His son. His husband.

It’s not that he’s tearing up, exactly. It’s just. This is so fully his life now that he sometimes forgets that there was a time he thought he could never have all of this - a loving partner, a stable life, a family. So he’s just feeling a little emotional, that’s all.

Isak presses a kiss on top of Oskar’s head while the little boy is still focused on his book, naming different constellations. He might be biologically Even’s child but seems to have somehow absorbed all of Isak’s braininess.

Isak looks up and sees Even looking at them with shiny eyes. He lifts his eyebrows - the is-everything-ok-look.

Even smiles and leans closer to Isak, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Happy Father’s Day”, he whispers.

Isak turns his head and touches Even’s cheek gently, kissing him on the lips, short and sweet. He smiles.

“Happy Father’s Day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first fic in a looong time and my first try at Skam and Evak.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought so if you feel like it, please leave kudos and/or drop me a comment. I love the thought of Evak with kids, so I might write some more of this family if your interested - moments before and after this particular Father's Day. Feel free to leave requests for this verse.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have time to find a beta as I wanted to post this during Father's Day.
> 
> Thanks for reading! xx


	2. The Goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oskar gets upset. In theory, Isak knows that you're not supposed to bribe your child – but you know, desperate times and all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks for all the lovely comments on Happy Father's Day! <3 It has been YEARS since I wrote any kind of fiction, so the reception truly exceeded all my expectations. 
> 
> As you can see, I decided to make this some kind of a series! It will be a collection of Isak and Even's family life, important and not-so-important. I'll post whatever I feel like writing, so the chapters won't be in a chronological order. So if you have requests for past or future events in their lives, feel free to drop them in the comments box. 
> 
> SO I know it's a few days after Christmas, but... You still have room for one more fluffy little Christmas one-shot? The idea struck me and I wanted to write this piece even if it's a little late. Hope you enjoy it!

_**December 22nd, 2034** _

 

"WWAAAAAAAAHH!" 

Isak is blinking himself awake. So, someone nearby is apparently having a bad day. Someone who's crying – no, wailing on the other side of the wall. Quite aggressively.  

"WWAAAAAHH!"  

Okay, Even isn't in bed so he's probably dealing with the source of the noise, but maybe Isak should still check what's going on.  

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAHH!"  

It's not like he's getting any more sleep anyway.  

 

Isak walks into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.  

He finds the source of the noise, their 3-year-old son sitting on his husbands lap.  

Oskar is crying so hard he's red in the face. Even is sitting at the kitchen table, cradling him in his lap. His soothing words seem to have no effect. If anything, Oskar is only getting louder. 

"What's up?" Isak yawns, stretching.  

Even looks up at Isak with apologetic eyes. He sighs. "The goat", he mouths over his sons bawls.  

Isak just blinks. What – oh, _shit_. He grabs the open laptop on the kitchen table, opens the browser and [there it is](http://visitgavle.se/sv/gavlebocken). All that's left of the goat is a smoking ruin.  

 

Isak groans. Even showed the Gävle goat webcam to the kids at the start of December, and Oskar has been infatuated ever since. They've had to check the webcam first thing every morning and last thing before going to bed, so that Oskar could wish the goat good morning and good night.  

They should have realized that this was a bad idea. After all, the Goat gets burned almost every year. 

"Seriously, two days until Christmas and _now_ it burns? Couldn't they guard it a little better for just a few days more?" Isak rants to no one in particular.  

Even just shrugs.  

"And why did you let him see that? Didn't we agree we would check it ourselves to prevent this exact thing from happening?" Isak demands, gesturing towards the laptop. 

"It's the opening page and he was right there, I didn't have time to hide it!" Even defends himself.  

 

Oskar is still crying his eyes out on Even's lap, completely hopeless.  

"Oh honey, it's okay. The goat will be there again next Christmas", Isak tries, stroking Oskar's back, which is shaking with sobs.  

Isak can't quite tell what Oskar is saying, but it doesn't seem like he's convincing him.  

"Can you MAKE HIM STOP? He's SO ANNOYING!" Alva yells from her room. "I'm trying to watch The Moomins!"  

"He's just upset Alva, he'll be okay in a minute", Isak yells back.  

As if to undercut his words, Oskar lets out a particularly loud wail.  

 

Now, Isak knows that you're not supposed to bribe your child. He's pretty sure about it at least. He probably read it in one of those parenting books they got before Alva was born and leafed through maybe once. 

Then again, he is also pretty sure that the authors themselves don't have kids. They must be some naïve idealists who don't know anything about what it actually is to be a parent. Isak does, and he knows what he's doing. Sometimes anyway.  

Isak crouches to Oskar's level.  

"So, Oskar. What would you think if we got you your very own goat?"  

Even raises his eyebrows. Isaks just shrugs in response. Desperate times and all that.  

Oskar sniffs.  

"Really?"  

"Really. A Christmas goat just like the one in the camera. Just a smaller one, so you can play with it."  

Oskar's wiping his face on Even's shirt, hiccuping now.  

"I-it won't burn?"  

Isak smiles. "No, honey, it won't. I promise. It will be all yours. Okay?"  

Oskar lets out a teary, dramatic breath.  

"O- Okay."  

So then, crisis averted. Or terminated, whatever. Isak's pretty proud of himself, actually.  

 

Even wipes Oskar's tears on his already-stained shirt and presses a kiss on the top of his head.   

"How about that breakfast then, sweet boy?"  

Oskar visibly lights up. "Pancakes!"  

Even snorts. "No way, sir. Toast and yoghurt, like we agreed." He stands up, handing Oskar to Isak. "You can watch cartoons with dad."  

"And then _dad_ will take you shopping for the goat," Even adds, directing his words to Isak over his shoulder as he turns to the kitchen counter. "It's two days before Christmas, I'm not setting my foot anywhere near the shops. It's madness out there."  

Even smiles faux-sweetly when Isak's face falls as the realization hits him.  

 _Well, fuck_. He knew there was something he was forgetting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not familiar with it, the Gävle goat is a real thing, and you can find the live webcam here: http://visitgavle.se/sv/gavlebocken
> 
> It also does get burned down almost every year. My personal favourite is the year when some randos dressed up as Santa and the gingerbread man shot flaming arrows at the goat. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/G%C3%A4vle_goat


End file.
